Immer Ärger mit dem Mistelzweig
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: Eine kleine Vorweihnachtsgeschichte, die von dem Versuch zweier Enten handelt, die Pärchen-Dichte bei den Ducks zu erhöhen.


Die Vorweihnachtszeit war angebrochen, und wie auch schon im Jahr zuvor hatten die Ducks beschlossen, ein paar Gebräuche der Menschen zu übernehmen. Vor allem diese Mistelzweig-Sache interessierte zwei Entendamen ganz besonders – wenn auch keine der beiden für sich selbst. Nein, eine jede wollte der anderen damit helfen. Mallory, die den Brauch schon im Jahr zuvor ganz nett gefunden, jedoch jeden Mistelzweig geflissentlich aus dem Hauptquartier entfernt hatte, um nur ja nicht in Gefahr zu geraten, eventuell Nosedive küssen zu müssen, fand, dass dieses Jahr gar nicht genug Mistelzweige im Hauptquartier herumhängen konnten. Andrea stimmte ihr da voll und ganz zu. Die Gründe der beiden waren ähnlich: Mallory sah in den Mistelzweigen DIE Chance Andrea und Duke einander näher zu bringen. Andrea dachte ebenso – nur, dass sie Mallory und Wildwing am Liebsten unter einen Mistelzweig geschoben hätte. So verbrachten die beiden Entendamen ihre Freizeit damit, Mistelzweige auf- und umzuhängen.

Andrea ging sogar so weit, Tanya um ein geographisches Profil mit den häufigsten Alltagswegen von Mallory und Wildwing zu bitten und hängte die Mistelzweige an den Kreuzungspunkten auf.

Doch Weihnachten rückte immer näher, und noch keines der Wunschpärchen war je unter einem der Mistelzweige zum Stehen gekommen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war eine leicht gefrustete Mallory gerade dabei, einen Mistelzweig, den sie über der Eingangstür platziert hatte, wieder abzunehmen. Seufzend kletterte sie mit dem Mistelzweig in der Hand die Leiter hinunter, klappte die Leiter zusammen und lehnte sie an die Wand. Dann ging sie erst einmal in die Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraumes und sah sich um. War hier ein Platz, der noch besser geeignet war? Oder half es vielleicht, wenn sie den Mistelzweig im Fitnessraum aufhängte? Sie überlegte. Hatten Andrea und Duke eigentlich uhrzeitmäßig ähnliche Trainingsgewohnheiten?

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich mit dem üblichen leisen Zischen die Tür, und Mallorys Augen blitzten auf, denn Andrea und Duke betraten zusammen den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Mallorys Herz tat einen Hüpfer. Endlich! Denn genau über der Tür war doch ihr Mistelzweig – gewesen. Der rothaarigen Ente klappte der Schnabel auf, und gleich darauf schlug sie sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Wieso hatte sie gerade diesen Mistelzweig abgenommen?

Duke und Andrea kamen auf sie zu, doch während Duke mit einem „Hallo, Mal!" gleich in Richtung Couch weiterzog, blieb Andrea stehen und sah ihre Freundin besorgt an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie Mallory, die immer noch die Hand an der Stirn hatte. „Hast du Kopfschmerzen?"

„Äh, nein, danke", erwiderte Mallory rasch und sah Andrea an. „Alles…ähm…okay. Mir ist nur grad eingefallen, dass ich was Wichtiges vergessen habe. Ich muss dann mal los."

Und schon ging sie davon. Doch während sie das Zimmer durchquerte, kam ihr ein genialer Gedanke.

Sie holte sich wieder die Leiter her und befestigte den Mistelzweig abermals dort, wo er eben noch gehangen hatte. Denn eines war klar: Wenn die beiden schon gemeinsam im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, mussten sie auch irgendwann wieder raus – vorzugsweise zusammen.

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum, blieb jedoch im Flur stehen. Irgendjemand musste doch dafür sorgen, dass sich die beiden sich tatsächlich küssten, wenn sie unter dem Mistelzweig gerieten.

Doch wenige Augenblicke später hörte sie Andreas Stimme.

„Ach, heute spielt es ja gar nichts Ordentliches. Da geh ich doch lieber Musik hören", sagte die braunhaarige Ente, und schon waren Schritte zu vernehmen.

„Viel Spaß!", rief Duke ihr offensichtlich hinterher. „Ich finde diese Doku über Morgan Freeman äußerst interessant."

Und tatsächlich – Mallory hätte am liebsten mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen, begnügte sich aber stattdessen, ihre Stirn mit einem Seufzen an die Wand zu lehnen – verließ Andrea kurz darauf alleine den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Wieder blieb sie besorgt stehen. „Mallory, hast du wirklich keine Kopfschmerzen?"

Die Rothaarige schreckte hoch. „Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich muss los! Ich hab ja was Wichtiges vergessen!" Zähneknirschend stapfte sie davon. Andrea sah ihr verwundert nach.

Was Mallory nicht wusste: Andrea war nach draußen gegangen, um zu sehen, ob ihre Freundin den Weg in Richtung Küche einschlug. Dokumentationen interessierten Andrea nämlich so gut wie immer, auch diese eine über Morgan Freeman, aber sie hatte Wildwing vorhin in die Küche gehen sehen und sicherheitshalber einen Mistelzweig über der Küchentür aufgehängt. Und nun wollte sie nachsehen, ob der Teamcaptain und Mallory in ihre immergrüne Falle tappten.

Und tatsächlich! Gerade als Mallory die Küche betreten wollte, kam Wildwing heraus. Andreas Blick schoss sofort zu dem Mistelzweig hoch.

„He, ihr zwei!", rief sie den beiden zu und deutete nach oben. „Ihr steht unter dem Mistelzweig." Sie konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet? Küsst euch!"

Mallory und Wildwing sahen verwundert zu Andrea hin, dann hinauf zu dem Mistelzweig und dann einander an. Sie waren doch etwas verwirrt, dann aber zuckten beide mit den Schultern, und der Teamcaptain beugte sich zu Mallory hinunter.

Andrea wollte innerlich gerade losjubeln, doch ehe sich die Schnäbel der beiden berührten, ging der Alarm los. Die beiden Mistelzweigopfer fuhren wieder auseinander, und Andrea hätte fast mit dem Fuß aufgestampft.

„Ein Drake One-Alarm!", rief Wildwing und rannte auch schon los. Mallory folgte ihm.

Mit einem Seufzen setzte sich Andrea ebenfalls in Bewegung. „okay, aber jeder merkt sich, wo er gestanden hat!", sagte sie noch.

Stunden später kehrten die sieben Enten ins Hauptquartier zurück. Sie hat Draganus' Spießgesellen ordentlich eines auf die Mütze gegeben, was hauptsächlich Andrea und Mallory zu verdanken war. Die beiden hatten aber auch Einiges an Frust abzubauen gehabt. Nosedive war regelrecht beleidigt, weil Andrea Chameleon mit einem Kick aus seiner Schusslinie befördert hatte, und als er im Gegenzug Siege ein paar Pucks abbekommen lassen wollte, war Mallory vor ihn gesprungen und hatte wie wild auf den Saurier gefeuert. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was mit den beiden los war. Er wollte sich jetzt einfach nur mehr vor die Glotze schmeißen.

Also ging er sofort in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum los, Tanya folgte ihm, hinter ihr gingen Duke und Wildwing. Andrea und Mallory trotteten gedankenversunken nebeneinander her und grübelten immer noch darüber nach, wie sie diese Mistelzweigsache zu einem guten Abschluss bringen konnten. Das Schlusslicht bildete Grin.

Als Nosedive den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, fiel sein Blick nach oben, und er entdeckte den Mistelzweig, den Mallory vorhin aufgehängt hatte. Er warf einen raschen Blick über die Schulter, und da kam ihm ein Gedanke. Er ließ Tanya, seinen Bruder und Duke schon mal vorbeigehen und stellte sich dann aber Andrea und Mallory in den Weg. Die beiden Entenfrauen blieben irritiert stehen, sahen Dive an, und auch Grin hielt inne.

Nosedive grinste breit. „Ihr drei steht unter dem Mistelzweig!", stellte er fest. „Ihr wisst, was das heißt?"

Mallory, Andrea und Grin sahen zum Mistelzweig, dann einander an.

Andrea zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete Grin, er möge sich etwas herunterbeugen. Der große Erpel tat wie ihm geheißen, und dann drückten ihm Mallory und Andrea links und rechts einen Schmatz auf den Schnabel. Da musste selbst der stoische Grin lächeln. Und just in diesem Augenblick blitzte es auch. Nosedive hatte sein Handy gezückt, und dieses Bild für die Ewigkeit festgehalten.

Er lachte übermütig. „Das wird mein neues Profilbild bei Facebook!" Und dann sprang er fröhlich in Richtung Couch davon.

Andrea, Grin und Mallory sahen ihm nach. Dann setzte sich auch Grin in Bewegung.

Andrea sah zu dem Mistelzweig hoch und seufzte, Mallory tat es ihr gleich. Wie auf Kommando wandten sich beide ab und gingen zur Couch hin. Und dann murmelten beide wie aus einem Schnabel: „Diese Dinger funktionieren aber auch nie, wie sie sollen."


End file.
